Mientras duermes
by Cristy1994
Summary: Te visito cada noche para contarte mis miserias y, durante unas horas, te hago saber que tus demonios también son los míos. Pero tarde o temprano te irás y me dejarás solo en este infierno. Inténtalo, tú que puedes. [FIC HERMANO DE "Mientras duermo", de MrsDarfoy].


**IMPORTANTE LEER LA NOTA DE AUTORA:**

 **NA : **¡Hola! MrsDarfoy y yo hemos hecho una colaboración conjunta para traeros dos One Shots que son fics hermanos. Hacía tiempo que teníamos ganas de juntarnos para hacer algo así, y aunque hace unos meses ya escribimos algo juntas nunca llegamos a publicarlo (mi perfeccionismo no me dejaba, sabía que podíamos crear algo mejor... y la verdad es que creo que esto supera por mucho al proyecto anterior)

El mío es el narrado desde el punto de vista de Draco, pero si queréis saber qué pasa por la mente de Hermione tendréis que ir a leer el de ella, que os lo dejo aquí abajito para que lo busquéis:

 **Autora:** MrsDarfoy.

 **Historia:** Mientras duermo.

Sin más dilación, tanto ella como yo deseamos que os guste mucho esta colaboración que hemos planificado y escrito con todo nuestro amor.

Besitos.  
Cristy.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS DUERMES**

* * *

Me deleito con el leve sonido de tu acompasada respiración y observo cómo suben y bajan las roídas sábanas con el movimiento de tu pecho. Aprovecho mientras duermes para susurrarte todas las cosas que no te he dicho antes… porque tu aparente tranquilidad, de alguna manera que no logro entender, consigue tranquilizarme. Y digo aparente porque es imposible que lo estés, ni siquiera en sueños.

Te observo y olvido quién eres, olvido tu sangre y todos los prejuicios aprendidos. A veces incluso logro olvidarme de quién soy yo. Pero eso es sólo momentáneo. Sé perfectamente quién eres, también sé muy bien quién soy yo y conozco las consecuencias que acarrearía que alguien me encontrara aquí… pero no puedo dejar de mirarte.

Quiero que lo sepas, quiero decirte que no es algo nuevo, que no he podido dejar de hacerlo desde la primera vez que te vi. Pero tú nunca te has dado cuenta, o quizás es que nunca has tenido ojos para mí. Y sé que he sido yo mismo el que ha provocado que me odies de esta manera… puedo verlo claramente en tus ojos cada vez que me miras. Me detestas, repeles cada recóndito aspecto de mi ser. Y aunque duele, entiendo que lo hagas.

Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, pero en los últimos días he notado que tratas de no curvar tus labios en una mueca cuando te llevan arriba y me ves sentado junto a mi familia, todos esperándote de una manera casi sádica. ¿Has dejado de mirarme con asco porque escuchas lo que te digo por las noches? Quisiera decirte que puedes hacerlo, que no me molesta. Que es lo mínimo que merezco por no mover ni un maldito dedo cada vez que soy testigo de cómo te torturan en el suelo de mi salón.

Ellos necesitan que les digas dónde se esconde tu amigo, ya lo sabes, pero nunca dices nada. Lo único que yo quiero es que dejen de hacerte daño, quisiera que lo supieras. Pero tengo una mordaza en la boca, creo que eres consciente. Yo puedo ver tus labios sellados hasta cuando llenas la sala de alaridos de dolor.

Ahora tus facciones están relajadas y yo puedo redimirme de mis pecados. Te observo y saboreo cada segundo a tu lado. A veces tu proximidad duele tanto que incluso llego a enfadarme. Me enfado contigo por ser todo aquello que nunca podré tener… pero me fuerzo a recordar que tú no tienes la culpa de eso, que el problema es mío desde que sobrepasé el límite y no supe dar un paso atrás. Si el orgullo me dejara, me disculparía contigo por no haber sabido controlar mis sentimientos a tiempo.

Ahora estoy perdido. Ahora ya no hay remedio.

Y debes creerme cuando digo que me esfuerzo por aparentar serenidad. Siempre lo he hecho, pero desde que vives presa en mi casa se ha vuelto una tarea mucho más ardua. No es fácil vivir con esto, me gustaría poder explicártelo. Intento hacerlo, pero te mueves un poco sobre el viejo y sucio colchón y veo tus manos cerradas en dos puños. Me da la sensación de que estás clavándote las uñas muy fuerte.

Quiero levantarme e irme. Tal vez es eso lo que quieres tú también… pero soy un cobarde, lo sabemos bien. Me avergüenza reconocer que es cuando todos duermen cuando recorro sigilosamente los pasillos de mi casa para estar contigo. Quisiera que entendieras que por el día debo mantener la cabeza alta y mirar hacia otro lado mientras te retuerces en el suelo, que tengo que dar la impresión de que no me importas. Aunque no sea cierto.

Ahora agacho la cabeza y retengo un sollozo a duras penas. No me preocupa despertarte, creo que lo estás desde hace un rato. No abres los ojos, en lugar de eso finges que sigues durmiendo… pero estoy seguro de que sabes que soy yo. No me imagino lo que pasa por tu cabeza en este momento, pero me gustaría que supieras que estoy atormentado, que es un martirio tener que tenerte tan cerca… pero también debes saber que no puedo dejar de venir.

No, porque sé que una de estas noches vendré y ya no estarás. Soy consciente de que estás planeando tu huida de aquí. He visto un pequeño trozo de pergamino sobresaliendo bajo el colchón y aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde lo has sacado sé que vas a usarlo para irte. Tengo la sensación de que sabes que lo sé. Tal vez estés esperando que diga algo, quizás me creas capaz de firmar así tu sentencia de muerte. Sería razonable que pensaras eso, pero la verdad es que nunca me he planteado sabotear tus planes de huida. Y es todo puro egoísmo.

Hay una presión en mi pecho que se sentiría liberada cuando te fueras. Quiero que te vayas, quiero que dejes de hacerme sufrir… pero también quiero que te quedes. Quiero confesarte de una vez que no eres la única presa aquí, que yo también estoy cautivo en mi propia casa y que tú eres la única luz que ilumina mi alma... si es que todavía la conservo. Me gustaría poder gritarlo, cerrar los ojos fuertemente y sentir cómo se rasga mi garganta mientras te suplico que no te vayas.

Sé que eres lista y que conseguirás hallar la manera de largarte de aquí, pero hay una pequeña parte de mi ser que todavía mantiene la egoísta esperanza de que no lo hagas, de que te quedes aquí para poder venir a verte dormir cada noche. Y para poder seguir torturándome con tu presencia. Tal vez lo haga porque creo que lo merezco.

Contengo la respiración mientras te veo revolverte. Espero unos segundos antes de levantarme del suelo. Es hora de irme. Me sacudo el pijama y te miro un poco más. Trago saliva y me mantengo firme ante el impulso de volver a agacharme para acariciar las heridas de tu rostro. Consigo no caer en la tentación, me felicito por ello… pero sigo quieto unos cuantos segundos más. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy esperando? En el fondo de mi mente sé que lo único que quiero es que despiertes para permitirme caer rendido ante ti. Aunque tú no entiendas nada.

Pero tú no abres los ojos y yo recuerdo que no puedo permitirme flaquear. Mis labios están apretados mientras grito un puñado de palabras en mi interior.

«¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!»

Parecen un interminable y molesto eco en mi cabeza.

«¡Por favor, no te marches! ¡Quédate!»

Mis pies ya han empezado a caminar y mis manos están a punto de cerrar tras de mí la reja que nos separa. Echo un último vistazo en tu dirección y creo distinguir cómo abres los ojos en la distancia. Brillan en la oscuridad, una lágrima recorriendo tu piel me confirma que estás llorando. Tus ojos marrones no tardan en adaptarse a la débil luz de la estancia, lo sé porque me miras y noto cómo tiemblas levemente. Somos incapaces de dejar de mirarnos, ni siquiera parpadeamos. Es la primera vez que mantenemos el contacto visual después de mucho tiempo… y yo tengo la sensación de estar hundiéndome en tus ojos. Me ahogo en ellos. Me ahogas con tus lágrimas.

Y vuelvo a la realidad, y de nuevo siento la necesidad de pedirte que no te vayas. Lo único que quiero ahora es pecar de egoísta.

«¡Por favor, no te vayas!»

Grito otra vez en mi interior. Pero tú vuelves a temblar y tu fragilidad rompe toda mi coherencia. No dejo de querer encontrar la manera de pedirte que te quedes, pero mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera diferente. Mis dedos dejan de agarrar la reja medio abierta, me doy la vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a ti.

—Vete —digo en un susurro casi inaudible.

No creo que hayas logrado escucharme, pero no me importa. Me alejo de ti sin mirar atrás. Tengo que aguzar el oído para oír cómo te levantas.

«Espero que te vayas lejos», pienso.

El sigiloso sonido de tus pies desnudos sobre el mármol rompe algo en mi interior.

«Espero que no vuelvas más».

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**

 **PD. Dejadle otro a Majo :P**


End file.
